deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Dead Rising Wiki
---- Reappearing weapons Should we have a category for weapons that reappear in DR 2 and CZ? I think we should. What does everyone else think? [[User:Frank-West|'Frank']] [[User talk:Frank-West|''' West']] 21:28, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think we should.. there really isn't a point. Also, >,> at you for not reading the message above. - Ash Crimson 22:32, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh wow... I'm sorry for my fail. Anyway why not? It seems that there are gonna be enough recurring weapons that it could make a category. Maybe instead we could just put in the article that it also appears in DR 1? [[User:Frank-West|'Frank']] [[User talk:Frank-West|' West']] 22:53, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::No big deal. Anyway, you can tell if a weapon's in both games just by reading "dead rising 2 weapons" and "dead rising 2: case zero weapons" at the bottom of the page. I dunno it just doesn't seem necessary. We also used to have an appearance section.. but it kinda seemed to of vanished from every page when I was away. =\ I think it's been replaced by some thing that goes at the top of the page and says "for the weapon in DR1 see ___" That seems to work pretty well. - Ash Crimson 23:16, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay. I meant if it appears in DR 1 and then also in DR2/CZ. But anyway I guess it's not needed. [[User:Frank-West|'Frank']] [[User talk:Frank-West|' West']] 23:46, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Dead Side Menu Link Hi, Could someone with sufficient privileges update the dead link in the left-hand menu bar? Locations -> Case Zero Locations -> ''Buckett Gas Station doesn't exist! Oughtn't it be linking to Brockett Gas Station? OtherworldBob 19:12, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : I'll fix it. - Ash Crimson 20:10, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Megaman References Maybe we can make a page called "Capcom Game References" with each of the references in each game. =3 CrackLawliet 01:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Help Here Guys I have the game, and I'm not sure if you guys do yet since nothing seems to be getting updated greatly, so I'm happy to help give information on anything DR2. I'm not very good at making pages etc, that's why I haven't done anything so far. I can supply picture if nescessary. Zombie Chow 06:11, September 26, 2010 (UTC) *Hi! Glad to have you here. Feel free to add anything to our case pages or the individual pages for survivors. When you say you can get pictures, do you mean by screen capping? --Mistertrouble189 06:30, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Pictures would be nice. Just remember to categorize them. - Ash Crimson 23:46, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :: I roughly filled in all the cases that were there, I forgot the names of the case 7 missions so I'll wait til they've been added. Some spoiler banners or whatever should probably be added, but I'll leave that up to you guys' jurisdiction. As far as pictures go, my PVR just broke so we'll have to forget about that. Sorry guys. - Zombie Chow 04:28, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Doh! Any chance the PVR will be fixed soon? Lol. And thanks for your contributions, keep going! --Mistertrouble189 04:59, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Well I'm gonna contact the place sometime today, but hopefully it'll be sorted out in the next few days. - Zombie Chow 01:37, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: Is there going to be a section added for food items and other misc stuff? I'm not to good with making new pages put if someone can get it set up I'll start filling stuff in. The Board of Education 00:46, October 15, 2010 (UTC) (EDIT) Realized those sectioned existed but they are in the weapon section. Maybe there should be a separate section for misc items. The Board of Education 21:35, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Your wikia is in danger The wikia staff are planning to impose a mandatory skin on all wikia sites that would disrupt the encyclopedic nature in its basic form. More info in the following links. Your_First_Look_at_the_New_Wikia Experience_the_new_Wikia Important_Updates_on_Wikia's_New_Look Wikia's_new_look_-_FAQ http://community.wikia.com/wiki/The_new_look_2 This is relevant to your post. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 12:07, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Main page - need better system for navigation I do not really like the four boxes we have right now on our wiki page (games, locations, weapons, weapons). When clicked, they direct to a category, which is filled with categories, which are filled with more categories. Maybe there is a new way we can come up with something. Maybe a new template (like one of the nav boxes at bottom of pages) that can be a little more detailed? Such as Games, with the four links; Characters, with main names and links to survivor/psychopath lists; Locations, prominent places (town names, Safe House, Mall, Security Room, category for DR stores, DR2 stores, CZ stores. Something like that, something easier to navigate for our readers. Any input? --Mistertrouble189 06:22, October 9, 2010 (UTC) You're right about the mainpage. an important piece is also missing: gameplay; from there you can reach every section on the wikia a lot more easy. Jelle Van Landeghem 12:10, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Some stuff I like the main page we have now, but it needs something changed. I'm not really sure what though. Anyone got suggestions? Jax Kenobi 20:43, 16 January 2011 (UTC) : Couple of thoughts: :* Standardise the size of the images in the Slider, so that you don't get the grey borders around some of the images. I think that is what is causing the oddity anyway. :* Move some content from the middle the column over to the right - above or below the recent forum activity. Should make the page feel a little more balanced. :-OtherworldBob 20:58, 16 January 2011 (UTC) ::standardized and enlarged the slider thanks for suggestion :) ::the other suggestion is excellent. A 05:49, 25 January 2011 (UTC) Frank's Foto Facts Came out the 16th on Youtube. Here's the link. --Reversinator 14:46, 18 August 2011 (UTC) *Thanks for sharing! Good to see you. --Mistertrouble189 15:54, 18 August 2011 (UTC) ::yeah, thanks for link. A 18:08, 18 August 2011 (UTC)